The Legend of Zelda: Spector of Light
by LinkLuver01
Summary: Long after Spirit Tracks, the legend of the Hero of Winds was more of an obscure legend then it was in Spirit Tracks. The legend of the Hero of Time was all but forgotten except in very obscure books. A man transformed by an evil magic seeks to find the remains of Gannandorf to take his power.
1. Chapter I: Longing for Adventure (Link)

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. That is owned by Nintendo EAD of Japan.**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! Just here to say that this story doesn't have very good romance. I wanted this to be more action packed. I will work on another that is very, very romantic because romance is my favorite genre tied with action. Also, do not be discouraged to read this just because it is held in New Hyrule because it's all about South Hyrule (the one in every game but Zelda II) really.**

* * *

 **The Legend of Zelda:**

 **Scepter of Light**

 **By: Izn Naqvi A.K.A. LinkLuver01**

 **Chapter I: Longing for Adventure**

 **(Link)**

Me: It had been 11 years, 10 months, and 27 days since I was born. A great deal of those years had been me just admiring this kingdom. Then, I turned 12. I found a book known as "New Hyrule? If it is New, What Was Old Hyrule?" It was old and when I showed it to my fellow students, they said that this particular book was stupid. Then I read it because most of the things they said were stupid usually was thrilling for me such as sword fighting. I excelled at sword fighting. When I was 4, I found an old sword near the sea, washed up. Etched in this sword was a name reading Link~ Hero of Winds. I had no idea what this was but my name was Link so I thought it was neat. If I knew my mother or father, I would've showed them but I ran out of those when I was 2 months old… or so I'm told. I dashed to my friend's house. Er, castle. My friend was none other than Princess Zelda. I was fortunate enough to meet her when I was a mere 3 years old. She was visiting local New Hyrulean School. I was in the Lunchroom corner eating lunch when she noticed me. I was shocked she would even care to talk to me especially since everyone else was trying to get her attention. Apparently, Princess Zelda took the time to learn the parentage and name of each child of the pre-school. She was so talented considering she could talk like an 8 year old. That's royal education for you! She walked up to me and said "Hello Link. It's nice to meet you! I'm an orphan too and I know you can't speak very well but I don't have any friends… would you like to be my friend? Please?" I was smart for my age (at least in understanding the Hylian language… but not really speaking it.) so I was able to nod yes. "Thank you," she said, "it means a lot! Visit the castle sometimes.) I did visit the castle and Zelda greeted me. She and I played in the castle courtyard, thus truly being friends. Anyway, back to the sword. I showed Zelda the sword and she said "Wow, that's amazing. Hey, you think you could become a knight? We could play together more often!"

I replied "I'm going to become a knight now!" and I ran off to begin personal training. After a whole year of training, Zelda let me use the Knight Training Grounds. I was caught sparing with a dummy by the knight trainer. Instead of getting in trouble, he told me to stay at the grounds while he summoned a knight-in-training about 3 to 4 years older than myself. He constructed him to fight with me so he did and I beat him in seconds. He called another knight-in-training, this time he was in his senior year. I fought him for around 25 minutes and finally I disarmed him.

"Follow me now!" the knight trainer told me. He brought me to the knight commander himself. "This child has taught himself to sword fight better than my finest students!" the knight trainer told the commander.

"I'll have to see that for myself," he replied. He whipped out his own sword to challenge me. I drew my own and fought him. This lasted a couple of hours until finally he tired and I disarmed him. "This is incredible! What he is doing would take at least 50 years of training from birth! Child, what is your name and age?" the commander asked.

"Um… I'm Link and I'm 5 years old. Is that bad?" I replied. The next thing I know, I have my own small army and I told Zelda who rewarded me with a kiss on the cheek. At the time where other kids said girls had cooties, I had a crush. And I was 5!

I went a little of topic though. Back to the book. I found it had legends of 3 heroes in total and the fabled land of Old Hyrule. It stated the fact that there were three Hyrules in total. North Hyrule, which was never seen after it split with South Hyrule. South Hyrule was the interesting one. It was better known as just Hyrule and the first thing the book claimed was that the legends of (South) Hyrule were all very true. It spoke of a hero known as Link, The Hero of Time. It read _at the time of Link, The Hero of Time, an evil demon appeared. The Hero of Time pulled a legendary sword and went missing for 7 years. When he reappeared, Hyrule was taken over by this demon. The Hero of Time managed to defeat the demon. Then, after the demon was sealed away, The Hero of Time disappeared once more… Many years passed and as the seal on the demon weakened, the demon reawakened. The people prayed for the hero to return. No one came. As a last effort, the gods flooded the land sealing the Kingdom and the Demon away forever._ This then led up to another chapter about another hero. _After many years of the old residents of Hyrule residing on islands, the demon reappeared. A new hero appeared known as Link, The Hero of Winds came to approach the threat. The demon's servants stole his sister. The Hero of Winds managed to save his sister and defeat the demon. He then left on a journey to find a new land with a pirate who aided The Hero of Winds. She was known as Tetra a.k.a. Princess Zelda. They found the land known as New Hyrule. The legend of The Hero of Trains is true. We have all heard of it so there is no reason to keep record of it here._ The Hero of Wind was inscribed in my sword. This made me feel like there was adventure to be found. When I told Zelda, she believed every word. No one else believed me about the Hero of Time and said that the Hero of Winds was merely a legend. This led me and Zelda to study more. This studying went on until middle school when Zelda started attending my school. We were both to busy and then my thirst for adventure started bothering me.


	2. Chapter II: My Friend Link (Zelda)

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but I will put up more chapters sooner rather than later as a result. Also, the way I'm writing this, everything in quotation marks ("") will be spoken aloud in the fanfiction and everything else will not be spoken aloud. Also, the (Zelda) or (Link) tells you from whose perspective it is from.**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Link, My Friend**

 **(Zelda)**

Me: Link is amazing. He became the lead knight in 1 year. He has an awesome name. He is the best friend I ever had or will have. That's the big problem. He is only my friend. I don't know how to tell him that I love him. I don't want to tell him and then him being nervous and stuff. When I told him I was an orphan, it was the exact day my dad died. Link is just the type of guy that would understand me. I might finally tell him I love him because we are both 14 now and he is 15 by November. He always acts nervous around me and try's to impress me. If only he didn't act like a loser. He should be the coolest kid at school, not me! Maybe now that sword fighting is catching on, he will ride the popularity wave. I wish Link were my boyfriend. Link and me, the king and queen of middle school, then high school, and then Hyrule. Oh Link, please love me.


	3. Chapter III: My Social Life (Link)

**Authors Note: I know it's not much romance and maybe even cheesy but it will be semi-important. Chapters are going to get more interesting from here. SPOILERS - I remember a certain boat that the Hero of Winds used... if only it was in another game as it was super fun. Yeah, he's coming.**

* * *

 **Chapter III: My Social Life**

 **(Link)**

Me: So now I'm 15. I know Zelda doesn't like me or she'd ask me by now. I see her right now actually. "Oh hi Zelda! How are you doing? You're looking beautiful as always."

"Happy birthday Link! I brought you the best gift you will ever get in your life."

"Well can I have it?"

"Yes but you'll have to close your eyes!"

"It's done"

"Good!"

I felt something on my lips. It felt so nice. I realized she kissed me. I kissed back.

"Link?"

"Yes Zelda?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes"

Bystander: "Hey! Did Zelda just ask Link? What! Hey everyone, Zelda is Link's girl now!"

People: "WHAT!"

Me: Why is that surprising?

Zelda: Link, kiss me again.

Me: I do just that. Then, the bell rings and class starts. It was History; Zelda's best class and mine too. All A's for both of us. But neither one of us could focus on Mrs. Catlia.

Catlia: "Zelda! Link! Stop holding each other's hands and start listening. If you don't listen then you won't get to the interesting parts before the Hero of Winds! You mentioned the Hero of Time? I didn't believe you then but I did tons of researching and concluded an answer!"

Me: "S-sorry. Um, you were talking about the Hero of Trains right? The most previous hero that everyone knows about."

Catlia: "Oh, that's right. Sorry, it looked like you two weren't listening. Anyway back to Trains."

Me: Whispering* "Hey Zelda, after school… maybe we could go out?"

Zelda: "Yes, that would be wonderful."

-A few train lectures later-

Bell: DING DONG

Random Student: "Hey Link, sorry for calling you a loser… obviously you aren't since you're Zelda's boyfriend."

Me: "Ok? Um… bye?" That was weird… was I finally jumping up the social ladder? Yes, it seems so.


	4. Chapter IV: The Knight Test (Link)

**Author's Note: The chapters are getting longer now with the exception of the first one. Also, the first person to comment will be included in the story as a side character or possibly a whole dedicated chapter! Even if I'm not so great at writing this, I would think it's cool to be included in a fan-fiction. Can't wait to start on the sailing adventure part!**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: The Knight Test**

 **(Link)**

Me: Finally, I get to do the knight test after years of waiting. If there weren't an age requirement, I would've been the lead knight the day I got here. All I need to do is beat my trainer. One problem though. I was my own trainer. So I needed to find someone, or something, to use magic or something. I need Zelda. She, in the time I learned sword fighting, had learned to perfectly play all known instrument with drums being the exception. She also found out how to use a bow and she was wonderful with it. Finally, she was the best magic wielder in the entire kingdom. She would know a way to clone me or mentally make me fight myself or something magicy. I quickly bought a ticket for a train and I am now on my way to find Zelda.

-Link arrives at a train station-

"Hey Zelda… are you here? Zelda…" Hmmm… strange. She doesn't appear to be near. She told me she would be here for the date so I suspected she would be here. Another 20 rupees for a ticket *sigh.

-Link arrives at Hyrule Castle"

"Hey, has anyone seen Zelda?"

Zart the Guard: "Link, where have you been! Zelda has been missing."

Me: "What! W-why wasn't I alerted!"

Zart: "Well, you don't qualify to be a knight."

Me: "I could beat you with my eyes closed."

Zart: "Link, I'm sorry that you can't become knight. Maybe you could find a trai-"

Me: "Stop! We are digressing. What can I do to find Zelda?"

Zart: I'm telling you I don't know! Why don't you bother Commander Geryath?

Me: "Lead the way Zart."

Zart: "That's Sir Zart to you, Link."

Me: "That's Master Link to you, Sir Zart."

Zart: *chuckles "Well I assume it is fine to see Commander Geryath considering this… predicament. And also because of your relationship with the Princess."

Me: "Thank you."

-Link is lead to Commander Geryath-

"Where the hell is Zelda?"

Geryath: "Language Link"

Me: "Where is she…"

Geryath: "I know of your relationship with Zelda and I'm sorry but we can't find her."

Me: "I don't believe this. Can't you find someone, or something, to find her!"

Geryath: "I know of thousands upon thousands of ways to find her, all of which result in immediate death or is straight up illegal."

Me: "Can _I_ find her?"

Geryath: "Uh… no. Well, maybe. But I'm sure she'll come back. Give it a day."

Me: "But… please?"

Geryath: "Fine, there is a magic spell. When you say the words: Hystone cursus doomering, you will be next to Zelda."

Me: "Awesome! Well see you later."

-As Link leaves, the Geryath mumbles these words: "Stupid kid'll believe anything."


	5. Chapter V: Where am I? (Zelda)

**Author's Note: So... sorry for the wait, it's been pretty crazy but I'm back! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! I hope it isn't too boring, I couldn't wait until I could get to the juicy stuff so I changed the chapter heavily from my original idea by making this to make it more Windwakery (my favorite game). I'm going to stick to a more strict schedule from now on. Once per week I'll have an update. Happy New Years! Oh also, remember that just because I put a name that has already appeared in Zelda doesn't mean that the person is a reincarnate or anything, it is just a name... though that doesn't mean they aren't related.**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **(Zelda)**

Me: All I did was take a nap. Next thing I know, I'm in an ugly brown bag."What is going on? Hello? Anyone!" I concentrated on using an ancient fire spell, centuries old. Eventually, flames came from my palms and burned my bag. I was in a rather strange place, weird architecture, weird jail cells, weird stained paintings of this weird guy who had a pointy nose and greenish skin with a cloak that was black and orange color scheme. The painting looked very modern in design compared to the rest of the... place. Something felt so familiar. I noticed a little pot that looked as if it was hiding something. I jumped of a nearby table to reach the shelf the pot was on. I was able to push the pot off and it cracked open on the ground with nothing but 5 rupees in it. I did however find a hole in the wall. I crawled through the hole and ended up outside some other cells when I noticed some people talking.

Random Person: "I hope this works... we have done so much but I beg to ask, what if it moved all those years under the sea."

Other Guy: "It is a giant rock. Anyway I think it would be anchored to that spot... I have this feeling."

Random Person: "I wonder... what he will do. Sure you hear the horrible stories and legends but there is definitely more to it, I'm sure. And if he is there, do you think the King will be too?"

Boss Guy: "Enough you two, I didn't hire you speculate, stuck to the plan, revive, steal, rule... we are being watched, are all the prisoners contained!"

Other Guy: "Of course Aghanim... I mean lord."

Aghanim: "(Ancient, uninterpretable language)"

Me: "Ahh!"

Aghanim: He grabs my wrist. "You worthless fool, you will perish when the time will come!"

Random Person: "I don't think that is very nice!"

Aghanim: "Shut up Darmani you idiot, or you and Mikau will be banished from the sad land you came from!"

Mikau: "Ok, ok, but 1. I didn't do anything, 2. Darmani isn't an idiot _lord,_ and 3. he has a point, why do we have to kill her, can't we just not?

Aghanim: "Are we going to have any obedience problems?"

Darmani and Mikau: "No! Not at all!"

Me: I thought for any spells I could use but before I could mutter a word there was a golden and blue spiral of light and I was in front of Link.

Link: "YESH, THE SPELL WORKED!"

Me: I knew he hadn't cast a spell, the closest thing to magic he had ever done was believing in himself and actually find a sword. "No silly... I did that myself."

Link: "... Oh... stupid guard."


	6. Chapter VI: Time Hero Story (Darmani)

**Author's Note: I feel that I have completely changed the plot, I was basically going to make Link and Zelda run into something and make them go screw something up and drain Hyrule and stuff then the end... I want to go deeper and different, you may find Zelda completely different from chapter 2. Still making the chapters bigger than the last though with the exception of chapter 1. Anyway, I really wanted to add a Goron and some other race to my story so I'm doing just that! Trying to make it more funny too. I should also say that many of the references are purposely messed up.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI: The Time Hero Story**

 **(Darmani)**

Me: It has been a long day. A pretty little girl was captured by me and Mikau. The prisoner escaped but I sort of like the prisoner. Mikau is the only one who thinks I'm smart. I don't speak smart but I can do smart. "Brother, why are we here?"

Mikau: "Well, we have no real choice. Aghanim saved us from some place called Termina. You know what I'm talking about right, that place that The Hero of Time talked about. Also, he did say he would give us 1 million rupees! Anyway, we are going to get through this together alright!"

Me: "Brother, why does no one who I talk to know about the time hero?"

Mikau: "Very few do. I just happen to study old legends. The Hero of Time is the oldest of the old. I've read everything that regards the Hero of Time."

Me: "Tell me the story again, please."

Mikau: "Alright! It goes like this:

 _The Hero of Time started his life in a forest without any friends. One day a fairy came to him and told him to go to the ancient tree. He travels to the tree who tells him that he is dying and asks him to cure him. The Hero ventures into the tree and kills the source of evil that was killing the tree. The tree reveals to him that a man has cursed him and tells him that everything will die. The Hero embarks on the adventure to save his land known as Hyrule. He takes his shield and sword and receives an emerald he needed to complete his quest. He also brought one extra thing, his birth toy, the ocarina._

Aghanim: "Telling a story are we. Well I know of many things and this I know is false."

Mikau: "It is not false. If Darmani is almost 60 years older than you and he didn't know much, how could you know for fact it is false."

Aghanim: "You forget, Gorons don't age as Hylians or Zoras do."

Mikau: "We are done here, lets get back to work Darmani.

Me: "Ok brother." We had to travel all the way from South Hyrule to the new one so we needed to rent another boat. Mikau took care of that and I was stuck with making dinner. "What do you want to eat Lord and brother? I am making dinner."

Aghanim: "Finally, something you are actually good at. I want fried seagull."

Mikau: "We will eat tons of fried seagull out at sea, how bout some soup?"

Aghanim: "Yes, you are correct for once, soup will be fine."

Me: "I will make soup!" I go to the sea and get some water. I go boil this water with underground lava. I then add salt. I got my special Goron sauce and threw in something to make everyone happy. I put the best rock in the whole world in mine. I put my best live fish in Mikau because he said it was his best. And for Aghanim I put a seagull I found dead and after burying it and making a funeral for it, I dug it back up and washed it and fried it, and put it in. "I made soup!"

Mikau: "Thanks man, you are amazing!"

Aghanim: "You two have a break for the rest of the day!"

Mikau: "When were you ever nice to us?"

Aghanim: "Whenever you two don't act stupid!"

Me: We head back to our quarters. "Brother, can you finish the story now?"

Mikau: "Sure thing Darmani!"

 _The hero ventures to a giant castle in the middle of Hyrule. He outwits all the_ _guards and reaches the Princess. The hero shows the Princess the emerald and she teaches him am ancient tune that he played on his ocarina. He then ventured to the Volcano of Gorons to get the ruby. Then he went to the Lake of the Zoras to get the sapphire. He travels back to the Castle only to find the Princess running from an evil man. She throws him her special ocarina. The hero goes to a huge tower called the Tower of Time. He plays a magic song only playable on the special ocarina. A huge door opens. He enters and finds a sword called the Master Sword. He pulls it and then disappears. Without the hero, the evil man easily took over Hyrule and even obtained a golden power. This power made him much more powerful than anything else. And for a while, he ruled without anything stopping him._

Mikau: "I'll leave it at a cliff hanger"

Me: "Good night brother"

Mikau: "Hold on, you know that evil man with the golden power? I think that that is what we are trying to get for Aghanim."

Me: "Brother?"

Mikau: "Yeah?"

Me: "I have a plan... a plan to do good. To save everyone. I know no one is like you anymore but I'm sure you will agree. I'll tell you in the morning."


	7. Chapter VII: I'm On a Boat (Link)

**Author's Note: Forgetful me.. did I really forget about everyones favorite Zelda boat. Hopefully I redeem redeem myself with this chapter. I plan on making Mikau a dedicated chapter next and maybe after that I'll have another famous person appear. Someone who could maybe be part of a certain painting Zelda went into detail a couple chapters ago. My plans will often change so it is all just a possibility. For this chapter you might notice you won't sea any boat related activity for a bit.**

* * *

 **Chapter VII: I'm On a Boat**

 **(Link)**

Me: So Zelda is back which is great! "Hey Zelda, I know we were supposed to do something special tonight but you know how important being a knight is to me right?"

Zelda: "What's wrong Link? I can tell you want something."

Me: "Well I can't become a knight unless I pass a test."

Zelda: "Hah. You'll pass easy!"

Me: "I have to beat my trainer."

Zelda: "Oh… but you are your own trainer. Don't they have a rule for that?"

Me: "Yeah, actually they do, it says it isn't allowed. But, they said if I could find any way to be tested, they would except me! So... that's where you come in."

Zelda: "That's dark magic your asking me to do. Sure, I'll do it."

Me: "You have no idea how thankful I am right now." We then traveled to the castle grounds with the test giver who would rank me.

Tester: "Hello Link, it is time for you to be tested. Good luck."

Zelda: "(untranslatable ancient Hylian)"

Me: "AH!" I felt pain unlike anything else I ever felt. I looked at my skin which was a charcoaled black. I fell to the ground, seeing nothing but light. But then I suddenly woke up. "Wh-what happened?"

Zelda: "Um... I don't really know. What the spell did was copy a personality trait that the you were lest comfortable of and materialize it in a humanoid shape. It is basically safe for most people. I don't know why _that_ happened"

Me: I noticed something behind me.

Dark Me: "Hello Link, all you need to know is that we are the same person, I'm just better. Since there can only be one of us, before I kill you I just wanted to say one thing: Zelda, you are smoking hot and we should head over to your room to "play"."

Zelda: "Link kill him already!"

Me: "Um... one thing before I kill you... uh, you look like a... you smell like... let's just fight!" He came at me first with a risky jump attack which I easily sidestepped and I was about to stab him when he interrupted me by talking.

Dark Me: "Hey Link, guess what!"

Me: "What?"

Dark Me: "You are gullible"

Me: "Wait wha-ouch" He stabbed me while I was confused. That dirty little piece of crap! I looked at my wound which was bleeding but I quickly looked back up to find him charging up a spin-attack. I knew exactly what to do in the situation; jump attack. I do that but as soon as I'm in the air, he spins and then rolls around me to slice through my back. I realized right before I he would take his shot that he was what I wish I had; confidence. I knew how to beat it. "Hey! If your so confident you will win, why don't you already? I know why, you aren't real! I didn't have any confidence until just a few seconds ago."

Dark Me: "HA! We will see.

Me: He stabbed and I ducked. I did I quick version of a spin attack on the ground and I hit his foot. Then I jumped in the air, thrust my sword down, and he was finished. His pure black body burst into black sand leaving nothing but a small crystal. I picked it up and I somehow absorbed it. "Whoa... did I.. did I pass?"

Tester: "I'm absolutely speechless. A... A+, if I could give you anything higher I would in a second!"

Me: Suddenly a strange swirl of green and gold encased me and immediately burst.

Zelda: "(gasp) I've seen... never mind..."

Tester: "What the... um, I'm sure it is nothing... let's tell Commander Geryath that you passed."

* * *

Zelda: "Hey Link... you were pretty awesome out there. I'd miss anything to watch it."

Me: We were on the beach when I noticed something. "Hey, what is that red thing?"

Zelda: "It looks familiar. Let's bring it to land."

Me: Once it is on land, Zelda and I realized it was an ancient boat. "I think I saw this in a book. King of... King of... I can't remember."

Zelda: "King of Red Lions... the Hero of Wind's boat!"

Me: "This has to mean something... I'm keeping it."

Zelda: "Yes, it wouldn't be safe in the castle, anyway that gold-green spiral thing happened to me before. When I was missing, I was actually kidnapped by a goron named Darmani and a Zora named Mikau. They were nice enough and sort of helped me by stalling their boss. But their boss threatened to kill me and bam, that spiral. Then I was next to you. I have a feeling that this boat has something to do with all this."

Me: Alright. "I'll bring it home then."

Zelda: "Link, it's getting late, I have to go home now. Bye."

Me: "Bye."

* * *

Me: Once I was home, I was pretty tired since I ran out of train money. I was so tired that I fell asleep on the boat when I reached my house. I had a dream where it was just me and Zelda on the boat with a sail. Endlessly sailing. I kept saying four words; I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat!


	8. Chapter VIII: The Plan (Mikau)

**Author's Note: Sorry for only teasing you about the boat but at least I tried. This chapter will be on Mikau. I will also be looking into spelling errors I may have made in chapters 1 - 6. Oh and by the way, if you are wondering what the Spector of Light is, you'll be waiting for a while.**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: The Plan**

 **(Mikau)**

Me: "Darmani, your plan... it's genius!

Darmani: "Thank you brother!"

Me: I don't tell people they are smart just to be nice, I'm not that type of guy. Darmani is truly a genius, he is great at making swords, food, and occasionally plans. "Darmani, you think the princess will think we are horrible people. Reason I'm asking is 'cause I like to keep up my rep. you know?"

Darmani: "I think she will until we help her. She really doesn't deserve it, she didn't do anything."

Me: "I hear you man..." It went quiet for a few minutes. "Hey, do you ever think of what Termina was like?"

Darmani: "Yes... don't you know anything about Termina? You are good at studying ancient stuff."

Me: "Yeah but I'm studying a legend of a legend already. Termina to the Hero of Time's people, according to what I read, thought it was a lie. So a lie of a legend of a legend... it is rather hard."

Darmani: "I don't remember Termina either... I think I was 16 or maybe 17."

Me: "You'd be like 2 in normal terms. I wonder if Termina had as much water as here. If I am a Zora, that would mean that in Termina, the waters wouldn't be infested with monsters meaning the Zoras wouldn't need to evolve."

Darmani: "I want to see Termina. I want to see the Gorons. I want to see everything."

Me: "Well, maybe we will see Termina... you might but I wont."

Darmani: "Brother, you seemed stressed. Do you want to play instruments?"

Me: "Yeah, let's go." We set up. "1 2, 1 2 3"

* * *

Me: I came to the boat shop and picked up the rented boat.

Manager: "Sorry that _that_ was the only boat we had... you do know it's cursed right?

Me: "My life is cursed."

Manager: "Be safe mate."

Me: "If I could, I would... mate" I sailed the ship to the fortress we were hanging out in. Aghanim called it the Forsaken Fortress. "Yo Aghanim er lord! I got your boat!"

Aghanim: "Good, we set sail now!"

Darmani: "Yay for brother!"

Me: "No prob. guys." It was strange, whenever Aghanim had soup with seagull, he was so cool. But then he made us call him lord after he had a dream or something that told him he needed to revive a powerful golden power. It kinda sounded redundant and not really the type of dream that changes you as a person but whatever.

* * *

Me: It had been about 24 hours. The winds were blowing the opposite direction so we were all paddling yet somehow the usual travel time of 24 days to 24 hours. the manager was right, it was cursed for our own favor.

Aghanim: "We are here, it is night right now so most of the guard will be on the inside. The plan is you guys break in and I break you guys out."

Me: "Easy... which way is the castle again?"

Aghanim: "It's the giant building that is DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF YOU! ARE YOU BLIND!"

Me: "Cool." Darmani and I walked in through the front and were awaited by two giant doors. Darmani punches them open.

Darmani: "I hope they didn't hear that!"

Me: We saw the first guard crushed under the rubble. We walked past him up some stairs and through more doors which we opened normally this time. We were met by dozens of guards. "Darmani, go ahead, see who wants to play"

Darmani: "Ok!"

Guard: "No, no, don't let me s-stop you."

Me: "We'll spare you if you tell me who is guarding the next room."

Guard: "Z-Zart the g-guard and Commander Gery-Geryath."

Me: "I got this Zart guy and you got Commander." We walk into the room and find a guy charging. I punch him in the face and he falls hard. "That one was probably Zart"

Geryath: "Who are you and what do you want! I'm one of the bests swordsmen in all the lands."

Me: "We won't be needing to fight. Listen, we have a boss who will kill us if we don't get her but we plan to stop him at the last minute. We have a plan, you don't have to believe us but if you do, just know Zelda will be ok."

Darmani: "I got her!"

Me: We instantly appeared next to Aghanim. "Couldn't you just do that to Zelda?"

Aghanim: "I can only use it on people who wish to be teleported."

Darmani: "Shhh! She is still asleep."

Random Kid: "Argh!"

Me: He jumps at Darmani but Aghanim stops him.

Aghanim: "I can't believe my luck! We are taking this boy too!"

Zelda: "Huh? Link? AHHH! It's you again! Get away from me you evil monster!"

Aghanim: "That's lord Aghanim to you."

Link: "(laughs) Aghanim, how do you even spell that!"

Aghanim: "(ancient language)"

Me: "Did you just kill them!"

Aghanim: "No, sleep spell sort of. But right now all my magic is drained. You two are in charge of keeping the boy and princess captive. You better not fail me."

Darmani: "The kid has a mini boat... can I keep it?"

Aghanim: "I don't care."

* * *

Me: We were on the ship when Zelda and the boy who was probably named Link started to wake. They were in shackles this time.

Zelda: "Why are you doing this!"

Link: "Where is my stuff!"

Zelda: "You are evil!"

Link: "I said, WHERE IS MY STUFF!"

Me: "SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND... and I'll tell you the plan."

Darmani: "Hey, brother, if his name is Link, isn't that like the Time Hero?"

Me: "and the Hero of Winds and the Hero of Trains and Aghanim said he was lucky to find him, yup, this is definitely the new hero."

Link & Zelda: "You know about the legends!"

Me: "Well I'm into studying those things. I even started a first draft of a book I made when I was younger, about your age. It was called "New Hyrule? If it is New, What Was Hyrule?"

Link: "You wrote that? I read that!"

Me: "Really! No way, though that was only first draft really, I could tell the extensive story of the Hero of Time that I pieced together. It took me years and also a ton of dedic-"

Darmani: "Brother, shouldn't we tell them the plan?"

Me: "Oh... oh right the plan yes... I guess I got carried away. Well the plan _was_ to capture Zelda and then brew a sleeping potion or something with Zelda's magic powers. If she agreed to help us drain South Hyrule so we can possibly find our way to Termina, our homeland. If Zelda doesn't agree, we would be dead but now that the Hero of Interruptions, you guys will have to make the decision together."

Link: "Um... well I for one agree if we leave this ship, your plan sounds great and all but it isn't finished. I could help you if you help me, deal."

Zelda: "Ok, if he agrees, I agree. But only because you guys sort of helped me escape the first time I was captured."

Me & Darmani: "YAH!"

Me: "Come on Darmani... let's get to work!"

Darmani: "Ok brother!"


	9. Chapter IX: Dreams (Link & Zelda)

**Author's Note: This Chapter has two different perspectives this time. This may be the only chapter to do this. If you don't like how this story reads or if you think it is too kiddy I recommend you check out my other story which I made to contrast this one. It is called** **The Legend of Zelda: Return of Ancient Evil** **and most of it was made about a year ago so if you want to check it out do so! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter XI: Dreams**

 **(Link)**

Me: I awoke in the middle of the night thanks to some people talking. I noticed that there was a fish person Zelda must have told me about, a pale Hylian, and a goron. I instantly charged at the goron when I saw Zelda in his arms. I was about to cut the goron but the pale Hylian knew magic because I was floating in midair.

Pale Hylian: "I can't believe my luck! We are taking this boy too!"

Zelda: "Huh? Link? AHHH! It's you again! Get away from me you evil monster!"

Pale Hylian: "That's lord Aghanim to you."

Me: "(laughs) Aghanim, how do you even spell that!"

Aghanim: "(ancient language)"

Me: I was suddenly asleep. I started to dream.

Three Random Giant Women: "Hello Link, we are Din, Nayru, Farore. We are the golden goddesses who created Hyrule."

Me: "Ohhh... why?"

Din: "Link, you must grow your power to defeat the evil. Trust the ones you consider friends, they are the only way you can increase your power."

Me: "I don't get it."

Nayru: "Link, you must grow your wisdom. Don't be reckless, stay calm and think about your actions."

Me: "I don't really like doing that, it makes my brain feel tired and you don't want to know what I'm like when my brain is tired, I'll be like 'Wh-"

Farore: "Link, you must believe in your courage. Be confident! You need courage to unlock your true potential. You were selected by the Triforce of Courage.

Golden Goddesses: "Go now Link, you have much to hear, wake up."

Me: "Ok... is there a door or do I just try or-" Suddenly I wake up.

* * *

(Zelda)

Me: I awoke to a rather startling sight. I saw the three kidnappers and Link. "Huh? Link? AHHH! It's you again! Get away from me you evil monster!"

Aghanim: "That's lord Aghanim to you."

Link: "(laughs) Aghanim, how do you even spell that!"

Aghanim: "(ancient language)"

Me: I'm back to sleeping. I started to dream.

Three Random Giant Women: "Hello Zelda, we are Din, Nayru, Farore. We are the golden goddesses who created Hyrule."

Me: "Oh my God... oh I mean goddesses... it is an honor to meat you."

Din: "Zelda, you must grow your power to defeat the evil. Trust the ones you consider friends, they are the only way you can increase your power."

Me: "Thank you for the advice"

Nayru: "Zelda, you must grow your wisdom. Don't be reckless, stay calm and think about your actions. You need wisdom to unlock your true potential. You were chosen by the Triforce of Wisdom."

Me: "Me? Triforce of Wisdom... what is a Triforce?"

Farore: "Zelda, you must believe in your courage. Be confident!

Golden Goddesses: "Go now Zelda, you have much to hear, wake up."

Me: "It has been a pleasure." Suddenly I wake up.


	10. Chapter X: ADVENTURE (Link)

**Author's Note: So, Chapter 10... I intend this chapter to be longer and more special. This is the longest story I have ever written as usually I write 5,000 words or 6 chapters and then move on but this feels different. I will introduce the first Spector in this chapter and possibly for chapter 11 I might add a little bit of back story... a LOT of back story. I decided to change the definition of Spector a little bit so I'll go back to that and fix it. Hope you enjoy! Also, special thanks to Gabriel the zombie architect** **for the motivation to continue and for letting me use his name for a character.**

* * *

 **Chapter X: ADVENTURE**

 **(Link)**

Me: I have waited for this time for WAYYY too long! Finally adventure with two random strangers and Zelda. And the high possibility I am an awesome hero. And I had an awesome dream about having a courage triangle or something like that. I was so excited in fact that I couldn't sleep. As much as I like Darmani and Mikau, I decided to steal stuff from them. The golden goddesses told me to trust my friends but they didn't say that they had to trust me! I wormed my way near Mikau and noticed he had very sharp blades attached to his arms. I used the edge of one to cut the shackles. "(Whispering) Dang, those are _really_ sharp!" I then cut the rope around my feet. I looked inside Mikau's pockets and cabinet and I just found a guitar. When I looked through Darmani's stuff, just drums and a camera. I hesitated before I looked through Zelda's stuff. If she found out I had touched her stuff she would kill me. I remembered Farore's words, be courageous. But then I remembered Nayru's words, be wise. I decided to compromise. I looked in her pockets and found a diary. I used Darmani's camera to take pictures of each page. It was relatively new with only 24 pages. I took the pictures and hid them in my pocket, slipped the camera back in Darmani's pocket, and put Zelda's diary back in her pocket. I was about to head back to sleep when I noticed Mikau standing behind me.

Mikau: "What do you think you're doing! Aghanim might catch you and you would blow the whole thing!"

Me: "I'm sorry!"

Mikau: "I might forgive you... if you show me your pictures."

Me: "What... how long were you watching me!"

Mikau: "You used my arm to cut through chains! I think I could feel that."

Me: "These pictures are none of your business!"

Mikau: "Aren't they Zelda's business and her business only?"

Me: "I'm not showing you!"

Mikau: "I'll tell Zelda you took pictures of her book."

Me: "Fine!" I throw the pictures at him.

Mikau: "... you definetly shouldn't read this. Trust me, you will thank me later."

Me: "What are you- NO!"

Mikau: "I'm sorry I had to tear them in half but, I really am."

Me: "What is wrong with you!"

Mikau: "Shh... listen, I have been through a relationship and I'm telling you I just saved yours! You know what the chance is of you and Zelda having a permanent relationship? It is 5%!"

Me: "I could've made it 100%!"

Mikau: "I wish I could tell you but I'd ruin your life. Good night."

Me: I laid down and just looked at the roof. "Mikau."

Mikau: "Yeah?"

Me: "I trust you but you better not let me down."

Mikau: "Don't worry, when I'm at the head of operations, I never fail!"

Me: "Ok... good night." I finally fall asleep.

* * *

Me: I woke up to find a bowl of soup next to me which read

 _Dear Link,_

 _I don't know what you would like to eat so I made you a generic bowl of soup. Zelda finished making a sleep potion and we are giving it to Aghanim. When you wake, meet us at the dining deck. It is right underneath our quarters, the stairs are right behind the bookshelves. Be careful not to slip, there was a minor leakage in the ship so water spewed every where._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Darmani_

I walked up to the shelve and pushed it which revealed a staircase. I picked up my soup and walked down to the dining hall. When I was there, Aghanim was on the ground. "Cool, how long is he out."

Zelda: "For about 48 hours."

Darmani: "We only have enough boats for three people or one person and one goron. But I brought your red boat so you can use that with Zelda!"

Mikau: "Here's your sail kids."

Me: "Thanks... what are we waiting for, let's go."

Darmani: "It's rude to get up from a table before everyone is done eating."

Me: "Oh... right." I finish eating so we set out for the sea.

Mikau: "Hey you two do know how to sail right?"

Me & Zelda: "No."

Mikau: "That complicates things... alright change of plans, Darmani you sail with Zelda. I'll be right behind you."

Darmani: "Ok, brother, can do!"

Zelda: "Link, don't do anything stupid."

Me: "It's not like I'm the one who is sailing." She kisses me goodbye.

Mikau: "Alrighty then kid, let's go."

Me: We officially began sailing. "This is AWESOME! this is everything I have ever wanted to do!"

Mikau: "You'll, want to do a lot more when your older, trust me. Hey, you wanna take a shot at sailing?"

Me: "Are you serious? Yeah I wanna take a shot at sailing!"

Mikau: "It is really simple, when you want to turn, turn the sail. To speed up, sail in the wind and vice versa for slowing down."

Me: "Wow. This is great." I almost cried tears of joy it was that wonderful. "Hey! Is that that a monster!"

Mikau: "Oh no! Crap... does this boat have anything on it that we can attack with?"

Me: "What is this thing?" I press a button and a huge cannon pops out.

Mikau: "WOW, use that thing to blow that monster up."

Me: "There's only one shot!" I press another button and it fires, barely making contact with the monster.

Mikau: "Good shot!"

Me: "This is the best feeling ever!"

Mikau: "I'm going to take a nap, if anything comes up, wake me up."

Me: "Sure thing!"

* * *

Me: Eventually we arrive at land and I wake up Mikau. "Hey Mikau, we have reached land!"

Mikau: "What? Let's get off."

Me: We get off to meet Darmani and Zelda.

Mikau: "Darmani, why are you stopping here?"

Darmani: "We need to rest brother. We are at the edge of South Hyrule."

Mikau: "Right, we should probably think about what to do next anyway."

Zelda: "AHHHH! IT'S A MONSTER! HELP!"

Me: "I don't have my sword! Mikau do something."

Mikau: "I don't know how to fight a zombie thing! Darmani can you help?"

Darmani: "Hello zombie, what is your name."

Zombie: "Thank the goddesses someone didn't try to kill me at first sight! Hello, my name is Gabriel the zombie architect. "I also happen to be a Spector."

Mikau: "Oh... sorry, I usually don't see a zombie everyday and what is a Spector."

Gabriel: "Well, I usually don't see a Zora everyday either. A Spector is a chosen thing by the goddesses to help certain individuals. You have two of these individuals right here! Link, the wielder of the Triforce of Courage and Zelda wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom step forward!

Me: "Oh, you mean the triangle thing the goddesses were talking about in my dream?"

Zelda: "You had that dream too? Wow, that has to mean something!"

Gabriel: "I am the Spector of Earth, builder of the 7 great temples of the Spectors! And, I will be your guide to the temple of Earth. I can't really help you much because you must prove yourselves! Now, the temple is right through these trees. Oh and Darmani and Mikau, you are allowed to enter as well if you are considered friends by the Zelda and Link.

Me: "Yeah, they can tag along."

Zelda: "Of course!"

Gabriel: "Then it is settled, oh but one more thing. When you guys are done, can I tag along? I know a lot of what you might need."

Me: "Sure, if you have your own boat."

Gabriel: "Of course I do."

Me: "Well, see you when we come out of this temple thing."

All: "See you!"

Me: We walked through the trees and found an amazing structure.

Zelda: "This must be the Temple of Earth."

Me: "Ladies first."

Mikau: "Ladies and children first."

Me: We enter the structure. "Wow this is awesome... what's that!"


	11. Chapter XI: Backstory (Aghanim)

**Author's Note: I really want to continue Chapter 10's ending _but_ I also wanted to shed light on some back story for Aghanim. I (er, Link) mentioned that he was a Hylian so what happened? Why is he doing what he is doing. How did Mikau and Darmani get involved. I from now until my next break (spring break) won't be able to upload a chapter or two a day. Maybe one for each of my stories, it would be difficult though. Also, I finally am getting to play Skyrim and ****Skyward Sword so I want to do that. Hope you enjoy todays chapter! (Also, Pamela is a direct descendant of Pamela in Majora's Mask.)**

* * *

Chapter XI: Backstory

(Aghanim)

Me: I have lived a long 35 years of life. 32 years ago my mother was killed by my father. My mother was forced to marry my father and to have me. Despite being nothing but another mouth to feed to my father, my mother loved me. We were one of the few families that stayed at the islands of the Great Sea, the remains of South Hyrule. I was only 3 but I still remember to this day as my mother was running away carrying me and my father came behind her with an axe and decapitated my mother. When I grew 10 years old, I stole my father's axe and used it to kill him. I ran away in the direction my mother was running when she was killed. I continued running until I reached the sea. I rented a small boat and sailed in one direction. I kept sailing for hours, then days. I thought I would die but on the fourth day without food or water, I reached land. This land was strange, it wasn't charted and once I stepped foot in it, I instantly fell unconscious. I awoke in a town, it was in front of a huge clock. It was raining. I stood up and walked to the nearest house. I knocked on the door and I was told to come inside by a very old lady.

Stranger: "What were you doing outside? It's a hard rain! You are as thin as a stick, when was the last time you ate?"

Me: "I haven't drank or eaten anything in 4 days."

Stranger: "Oh my goodness! Here, take these potatoes and have some water. My name is Pamela. What is your name?"

Me: "My name is Aghanim. I was wondering where I am. Am I still in Hyrule?"

Pamela: "Hyrule? What is that, this is Clock Town in Termina!"

Me: "Ok... thanks for the information and food. I have to go now."

Pamela: "Be careful, rainfall has become very common and when it rains here, it rains hard."

* * *

Me: Pamela was nice enough to let me have an umbrella. I didn't know where I would go so I just walked. I was eventually stopped by a guard. "Can I get through?"

Guard: "Children are not allowed through."

Me: I didn't know what came over me, it wasn't pleasant but it made me say words I didn't understand. Instantly the guard fell over. I walked right through and I was heading towards a bay area. I was almost there when I saw a small rock thing in my path.

Rock Thing: "Hello. I'm Darmani the goron!"

Me: "Hello, I'm Aghanim. What are you doing out here?"

Darmani: "Hello. I'm Darmani the goron!"

Me: It apparently only knew how to say that much. I started to continue towards the bay but the rock thing looked like it was going to cry so I just decided to let it travel with me. A bit later it stopped raining so I threw away my umbrella. I found this fish thing on the ground.

Fish Thing: "Please help me... I'm dying and no one will take my baby. His name is Mikau. Please help me."

Me: "Ok..." She died in front of me and I picked up the baby. Being full handed I sort of anted to have a way back to the islands of the great sea. I retraced my steps and walked back to the clock. I laid down and with the young children in my arms I was knocked out once more. I awoke on my boat with the two babies too.

* * *

Me: 10 years later, I was 20 and the babies grew up. Mikau was about 12 and Darmani was apparently 43. Gorons, I found, age much slower. Mikau had grown to liking legends and he told me one legend about a hero, a hero of winds. I wasn't sure drove me to do it, but I felt I had to find the villain in the legend. I had the same feeling in Termina. I learned much of what I needed to know to get basically an ancient rock out of the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

Me: Finally, today, after everything I did for Mikau and Darmani, they leave me with the only two things I would need to get that stupid rock out of the ocean! If I would ever see them again, I would kill them at first sight!


	12. Chapter XII: Earth Temple (Link)

**Author's Note: School is going to be a burden... but anyway, this chapter is all about the first temple Link and Zelda go through. This is going to be hard to write for me... I literally have NO ideas so I'm making it up as I go along. I'll refine it if it turns out... not good. I might take a couple weeks to finish this chapter because I have a feeling this is a longer one. Also, shoutout to Night Watcher 7 who is also making a Zelda fan fiction. You should check hier out, he has a** ** _very_** **interesting story and not to mention** ** _very_** **well written. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! (there are a few Star Wars references in this one, can you find them all?)**

* * *

Chapter XII: Earth Temple (WORKING)

(Link)

Me: "Hey, what's that!"

Mikau: "Don't touch anything! It could be a trap."

Me: The room we were in didn't at all resemble anything earth like. Its walls were metal with no windows. The room was quite large in a rectangle shape. My guesstimate is 40 feet by 36 feet. That might be exaggerating but it _is_ a guesstimate. Anyway, there were large metal columns that had red buttons on them. In front of all these columns were a set of stairs; about 20 steps; that lead up to two large wooden doors. They were a complete contrast to everything else in the room. They were red, outlined in gold. They had no handles at all. The room was illuminated by torches lining the walls with two at the entrance and two at the wooden doors being blue flames. Last thing to note, in the middle of the whole was a lever. That lever was the thing that Mikau told me not to touch.

Darmani: "Brother, this isn't for us to decide, this is for Zelda and Link."

Mikau: "But, he might get hurt!"

Me: "Come on Zelda, help me pull this lever."

Mikau: "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Me: I heard something clack from above me and I looked up. The entire ceiling flipped and on the other side were at least 30 green ChuChus."

Zelda: "It's a trap!"

Me: "Zelda... do something magic! I'll get these 15 you get those ones!"

Zelda: "Link! I can't concentrate! Help me!"

Me: I don't know what happened. I just held my sword out and then started spinning. I spun all around the room and killed all the ChuChus.

Zelda: "Their goo is all over my dress!"

Darmani: "Good job Link!"

Me: I was kind of dizzy after that but I managed to say "I knew I could do it!"

Mikau: "Great kid. Don't get cocky."

Me: "So... what now."

Mikau: "You know there are doors right?"

Me: "Thanks for the obvious, now let's find a way to open the doors."

Zelda: "Way ahead of you, I think I am mastering dark magic. (Untranslatable Hylian)"

Me: Suddenly the door bursts open. This reveals a completely different room. It was just plain. About half the length of the last one and this time it was completely earthen. There was one torch that illuminated the entire room.

Zelda: "That was easy."

Darmani: "Brother, are the walls getting closer or is it just me."

Mikau: "Get to the exit!"

Me: "I can't, the doors are jammed!"

Zelda: "(Ancient Hylian)... it isn't working!"

Me: "We are going to die!"

Darmani: "No! We will not!"

Mikau: "One thing's for sure, we're all gonna be a lot thinner!"

Me: "Hey, look up there, it's a hatch! Now... we don't have anyway of getting up there."

Zelda" (Laughing) "Hold on a minute. This is literally all made of dirt! We won't be harmed that badly, Link hurry up and start digging."

Me: First I dig a small crater in the wall, enough to fit everyone. That way no one can get hurt. Then we start digging deeper and we find stone stairs.

Zelda: "Hah! I saved all your lives! I should get a reward."

Me: I sarcastically said "Yeah… you're a real hero." The stairs went up to a room with an open ceiling. The room was split into three parts, each with there own door. One third was metal, another was dirt, and the last one was stone.

Zelda: "Let's go through the metal one, I don't want my dress to get anymore ruined."

Link: "Yeah, sure thing."

Darmani: "I'm getting tired of walking..."

Me: We walked into the metal room and the door instantly shut behind us. "I don't like this one bit." There was a chest in the middle of the room. I walked to the chest and just as I was about to open it, flames circled the chest. "AH!"

Zelda: "Link, are you ok?" She said with worry in her voice.

Me: "Why are they're so many traps!"

Mikau: "Hey. Shut _your_ trap and figure out what to do."

Me: "What do you want me to do? Does it look like I can conjure up some water?"

Darmani: "Maybe if you believe?"

Me: I focused my mind on stopping the flames. "AAAARGHH!" Suddenly the flames went out and a secret nearby door opened. "I DID IT! I'M MAGIC"

Mikau: "No, I just flipped this switch... also, you are gullible."

Darmani: "HAHA! Yes brother he is."

Me: "But-but I thought you weren't supposed to help me!"

Mikau: "Look kid, does it look like I care?"

Me: "Whatever..." I walked toward the chest and slowly pulled from the darkness that was the bottom of the deep chest a strange, clean, white marble stone. It was shaped as a triangle and had strange map on it it wasn't complete. Engraved below the map, the words _Read the other side first._ I flipped the stone over. _Hello Link. I see you have found one of many pieces I left for you. I cannot tell you who I am or how I came to this place but I can tell you that your parents are not dead. I can see certain people's future; their fate. You don't want to know yours. Find me. Also, you can look at the other side now._

Mikau: "Is he going to stare at that rock all day?"

Zelda: "Come on Link, let's go to the next room."

Me: "Hold up, let me just process this... look at this rock for a second!"

Zelda: "Link, there is nothing on that rock. Anyway, look how filthy it is, you don't know where that's been."

Link: "Filthy? It's polished marble!"

Mikau: "Hey, I think this place is getting the best of your mind. Let's advance."

Link: They couldn't see the rock like I was seeing it. That couldn't be possible could it? "Yeah... let's... go." We went to the next room but not before I went back to the chest and dug underneath it. I felt there was something. I raised above my head a brown rod.

Zelda: "Link! How did you know that was there?"

Link: I just pointed the stick at the walls and it started to heat up near one section of the wall. "Stand back!" as my friends backed up I squeezed the rod and the wall melted away. Behind it we saw Gabriel the Zombie in front of a TV eating pizza.

Gabriel: "Hey... you aren't supposed to be here... so I guess you win?"

Me: "What do you know about this stone?"

Gabriel: "Umm... I don't know what your talking about." He said that but the look on his face said otherwise.

Me: "Get us out!"

Gabriel: "Alright then. Looks like you've found what you need. I'll get you out of here in an instant... but you really shouldn't have found that rock, just that rod."

Me: We were instantly back on the shore and on the horizon we saw Aghanim's ship in the distance. "How is he here?"

Darmani: "We must leave!"

Gabriel: "See you guys later?"

Mikau: "Get in the boats!"

Gabriel: "Head north of this island for about 30 kilometers and then turn west."

Me: "What's a kilometer?"

Gabriel: "18 and a half miles."

Mikau: "May our paths cross again, Gabriel."

Gabriel: "Oh they will" He said this as he was staring at the stone.

Me: As I was getting in the boat and looked back. "I know you know about this rock. After all, aren't you a Spector?"

Zelda: "Let's go!"


End file.
